<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch Forgotten by Tigertoramaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582346">Lunch Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru'>Tigertoramaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enkaze [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys In Love, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Endou forgot his lunch again, Kazemaru is happy to bring it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enkaze [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazemaru smiled as he arrived at <b><i>Raimon</i></b> and went to the old club room where Coach Endou kept his office and knocked on the glass door. "Mamu? You in there? It's me."</p><p>Endou looked to the door, a smile forming as he heard it was Kazemaru. "I'm in!" He answered. "The door is always open for you to come in!" He said eager to see his boyfriend, as always.</p><p>Kazemaru smiled as he walked in and gave his lover a hug and kiss. "Always open for me huh? I should hope so, since we’re living together. You forgot your lunch again Mamu." Kaze smiled at the other. "If I didn't know you were just forgetful on game days I'd say you didn't like my cooking." Kaze teased as he slid his hands into Endou's back pockets, gently massaging that fit ass that the GK was possessed with.</p><p>"I did?" Endou asked while hugging the other and nuzzling him a bit. "Huh? But I love your cooking!" He defended. "I just forget to bring it...I don't mean to make it seem like that or anything."</p><p>Kazemaru smiled and nodded. "I know you do love, I was kidding." Kaze smiled at the other, letting his teal bang drag lightly across Endou’s face. "If you didn't love me all this time, I'd have to say you're the best liar ever." Kaze smiled as he kissed Endou again. "Anyway I don't mind a jog and maybe I wanted some more PDA time with you."</p><p>"Oh, that’s good." Endou said relieved. "That'd be a pretty mean thing to do..." He said, kissing him back, a few more eager times as if to make up for the trouble he’d put his lover through. "I don't mind that either. I love spending more time with you too!"</p><p>Kaze smiled as he moved away a bit and playfully put one leg up on the edge of Endou's desk. "Ow Coach, I think I pulled something...right here..." Kaze teased as he guided Endou's hand to his thigh muscle.</p><p>Endou blinked as he was playing like this. He found it hard to object at that moment though, Kazemaru had some amazing runner legs. So he touched at his Kazemaru’s thigh, groping it lightly before putting an arm around his lover. "I think I can fix that...I can make it feel better."</p><p>Kazemaru smiled as he flipped his bang a bit. "Oh thank you Coach, I'd be so grateful..." Kaze purred.</p><p>"It’s no problem..." Endou says softly, massaging Kaze’s thigh while leaning his head against Kazemaru's. "Does this feel better my love?"</p><p>Kaze smiled as he leaned back into Endou’s embrace and smiled. "It does, you have such strong hands Coach...I'm so grateful....I'd do anything for you." Kaze flirted. Though he sure hoped no one on the team really did talked like this to his boyfriend!</p><p>"I've been told that." Endou said with a smile. "Oh...would you really do anything for me? You're such a good player." He said letting his head rest by Kazemaru's hair for a moment, gently sniffing the familiar scent of the shampoo that reminded him of an ocean breeze. At the same time he shifted a bit, feeling his jeans getting tighter. Surely this was true love, Kazemaru could turn him on with just his hair, or a few words.</p><p>Kazemaru nodded. "Yes, anything...is there something in particular you'd like me to do Coach?"</p><p>"Oh, I might have something in mind..." Endou said before kissing his cheek. "I think we would have to move somewhere else though."</p><p>Kazemaru nodded as he turned and smiled as he gave Endou a deep kiss, giving some tongue this time as he said bye. "I look forward to it, you were getting pretty happy anyway." Kaze said as he moved a hand down to touch the slight tent in Endou's jeans. "I love you, enjoy the meal and I'll try and come back to watch the game and then we can walk home in the sunset."</p><p>Endou was happy for this deeper kiss though pouted as he heard him say bye. "I'll treat you after school then." Endou said, smiling as the other touched him. "You know I will. And come by, I'd love for you to see the game." And to see him too!</p><p>Kazemaru nodded as he moved back and wiped the extra saliva from Endou's lips, residue from their French kiss earlier. "Have a good day, see you later." Kaze smiled as he blew Endou another kiss and paused for a moment to admire his old locker before going out on his way, nodding to the <b><i>Raimon</i></b> boys he knew as he left.</p><p>They of course knew what it meant, seeing Kazemaru emerging from the Coach’s office.</p><p>Coach Endou was going to be in a <b><i>super</i></b> good mood that day!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>